


Small Pieces

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eleven, Seven, shopping.





	Small Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TachyonStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



Eleven Socius had lost his brother somewhere in the store. He wasn't worried, exactly, but he was curious. Seven didn't tend to wander too far, most of the time. 

But, in a store that sold nearly everything, that meant Seven could be anywhere. It was safer to wait and keep a hand on his phone. A minute later, there was a telltale buzz and an aisle number. 

Eleven was not expecting Seven to be in the toy department, though. But there he was, clutching two model kit boxes with 'LONG DAGGER' written on the sides. 

And Eleven very nearly smiled.


End file.
